I want you (Genderbend)
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Kousaka Honoka goes through a temporary break up with her long term boyfriend and indulges to a night of pleasure for two nights each night with a different man. The two fall in love with her after the night she spent with them, but Honoka once again begins to date her ex-boyfriend. The two had found out about her being taken, but they won't give up the girl who stole their hearts.


Hello everyone, I know I was going to continue a couple of other stories and finish one, however, I thought of this story and thought it would be fun to do. In other words, I will focus on this story and that other one for now.

Here's a little background info on this story, the men in the story is just genderbend of the characters in the anime. Honoka is rich and successful, her family owns a popular sweets shop that is found on every city of each prefecture, it can also be found in some foreign countries. A large portion of the people in this story are also rich and successful as well. There are already side pairings for this as well. They are friends with the other members off the group, but not everyone knows each other.

* * *

(1st POV) 1st night

It was during the night when I met her, I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one. That she would be my everything.

In a luxurious bar, I was sitting by the bartender as he continuously served me my drinks. Of course most people would be drunk after drinking close to the amount I have, but since my family is quarter Russian, I have a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Rough day at work?" He asked me as he poured me another shot.

"Not really, just tired, but I don't feel like going home just yet." I answered him as I took a sip of the drink.

"Ah, so a long day huh, I hear you. But just don't push your limit kid, I wouldn't want to see you in the news and read that you got in to a car accident."

"Don't worry about me-" I hear the door of the bar open and I sensed that I should turn around. I listened to my gut and looked at the direction of the door and that's when I saw her, ginger hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile that seemed to hide the feelings her eyes revealed. My heart began to race and I began to feel the blood rush to my cheeks and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Ah Honoka-chan what brings you here, I don't often see you here alone." The bartender recognized her and called out to her, she looked at our direction and her smile, though it wasn't for me, it still made my heart skip a beat.

She reached us and spoke what seemed to be normally for her, but was like music to my ears. "Well, I currently am at the moment." It seemed like that was a coded message of some sort, but I didn't really care, I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"I see..." He didn't ask her anything further and then he seemed to look at my direction and gave a sly grin. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to someone Honoka." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I knew he realized that I felt something towards Honoka and decided to help me out.

"I-I'm Ayase Eri, it's nice to meet you." A blush was evident on my face, but I didn't care, I just continued to stare into those beautiful sky blue eyes. She seemed to notice my bashfulness and felt it was cute.

"The way you're so nervous right now is so cute. I'm Kousaka Honoka." The name struck a chord with me and I recognized it immediately.

"Of the Kousaka family, the one who owns all the Japanese Sweets shops?"

"Yup, you've heard of us?"

"Heard of you, my family loves your sweets."

"Thank you, and is it safe to assume your family is that famous design company I've heard so much about."

"You've heard of us?"

"My best friend is in the same business and speaks highly about your family. Taking a good look at you, despite being a bit messy looking at the moment, you still look quite stylish and attractive." Those words made me blush, but I gathered every drop of courage I had to say what I did.

"Attractive enough to be with you?" I gulped nervously after finishing my words, she looked surprised, but not mad or anything. After a few moments of staring at me, she cracked a smile, not the pain filled smile I saw when she entered, but one that held true joy and happiness.

"Maybe, just maybe. Would you like to give things a try?" Those words made me jump for joy on the inside.

"Of course, if it's you I'll do anything." I may have sounded a bit over the top, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Do you say that to every girl you're with?" She joked, but as embarrassing as it was I confessed something to her.

"I'll be honest with you, if things are going to go the way I think, then you will have been the only girl I've ever been with and I honestly feel that I only want you." I reached for her hand and kissed it gently, she blushed slightly, surprised at everything I have done and said.

"What happened to cute and shy guy I met just a few moments ago?" I smiled at her.

"He was captivated by the same girl that I have also just met a few moments ago. And I think, they should get to know each other a bit better, right?"

"Right, they should give things a try." She smiled gently at my eyes and her blush faded. I held her hand a little tighter and she did the same. I gave her a goofy looking smile and intertwined our hands before we left the bar, she didn't see it, but the bartender gave us an approving smile. Before we walked to far, I stopped her before we got to our car and gave her a kiss. It was my first kiss, so I was worried, but her comment relieve my worries.

"For a guy who says he's never been with anyone, you're a pretty good kisser." She teased me.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm trying really hard right now to impress you and not mess up." She giggled at my confession.

"You're so cute, usually no one would admit that sort of thing."

"Oh really, jeez, now I'm embarrassed for even saying it." I scratched the back of my head and blushed slightly as I tried to look away.

"Don't be, I think it's pretty cute, but if that's how you look when you're embarrassed, then I just might jump at every opportunity to tease you."

"Please don't." She giggled one last time and I smiled a bit too, we stared into each others eyes and got into my car.

That night was the greatest night of my life and even though things became chaotic after that, I would never change my decision of taking her home with me and doing what we did on that night.

I fell for her and because of that... I'll fight for her.

* * *

(1st POV) Second night

After a long day of working at my family's hospital, I thought I could relax and go home, but I was wrong as I stumbled upon an attempted kidnapping as I walked to my car in the parking lot a block away from the hospital.

"Let me go!" I heard a girl yell as I was near the parking lot.

"No way, you're coming with us."

"Yeah, your life can get us a lot of money and maybe you can give us a little something too." The guy was absolute creep and sounded disgusting.

"No, somebody help me!" I was about to run for help, but thought that they would probably be gone after we came back. _What should I do? I can't just leave her, but I don't even know how to fight! I should've taken those martial arts classes Rin offered me!_

"Please, somebody!" That last desperate call for help was all it talk for me to show bravado and try to save her.

"No one's going to save you, just be a good girl and- uwah!" I tackled the guy down as hard as I can and quickly got up to punch the other guy while he was still caught off guard.

"Ugh!" I punched the face of the guy holding the girl's arm and then gave him one last punch to knock him down. After he fell to the ground, I grabbed the girl and ran as I could with her in tow. I knew where I was trying to run to, the hospital my family owned was nearby and I know that there were security guards everywhere, especially in the entrance in order to keep people safe.

"Just hold on!" I told the girl running with me. "I know where we can go to be safe." I held her arm a little tighter, afraid that I might accidently let go and she gets taken. Though she was a stranger, I don't know why, but the idea of her getting kidnapped and possibly violated was something that I just couldn't allow.

"Hey get back here!" The two guys were catching up and I damned myself for not being as athletic than I would like to be, I made a promise to myself that if everything ended well, I would take Rin up on her offer to exercise and train myself.

"They're catching up!" The girl told me and I panicked as I yelled back.

"Shit! We're almost there!" I mustered energy to help me run even faster, hoping that it was enough to reach the hospital, however, it wasn't enough.

"Gotcha!" One of them managed to catch up and grabbed the girl, I turned as quickly as I could and saw he was pulling out a knife.

Though I knew that both of our safety was in jeopardy, I grabbed the hand reaching for the knife and gave the guy the hardest punch I could throw that knocked him down. It was enough and the knife slipped out of his hands and far away from where we were at, but because we stopped running, the other guy managed to reach us and tackled me down.

"This is what you get for trying to be hero you little bastard." He gripped my shirt and punched my face.

"Go, keep running!" I yelled to the girl I was trying to rescue.

"But-" I saw that she didn't want to leave me behind, but I wouldn't let her stay and risk being caught by the other guy.

"Go!" She hesitated at first, but she did as I told her.

"Oh no you don't!" The guy who was punching me tried to chase after her, but as soon as he got up, I caught him by the leg and he toppled over.

"Get off you little prick!" I hit a vital part of his organ that would make him numb for a bit and I got up to run to the hospital as well, but before I could go far, I heard a gun and saw smoke near my feet. I turned slowly and saw the guy I punched earlier had a gun pointed towards me.

"Don't even think about running, or else I'm going to blow your head off." I knew that he wasn't joking around and I held my hands up and faced them. He was helping his partner up while still pointing the gun towards me

"Thanks to you, we lost the girl, but something tells me you know where she was going. So, you're going to tell us where she is and be our hostage just in case the police comes." I gulped, I didn't want to help them, but at the same time I was scared for my own life. I knew that they would kill me either way, though, as my last attempt of protecting the stranger, I refused to help them.

"No." I bluntly proclaimed with my eyes filled with determination and my voice not wavering one bit

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill you." Before the guy got close to pulling the trigger, a man in black suit appeared behind him, grabbed his arm pointed it downwards, and knocked him to the ground.

"What the-" Before the second guy could react, the man hit him with his backhand and it was strong enough to knock the guy down.

Soon after the man finished beating the kidnappers up, more people that looked like him appeared and they looked like they coming after me, but instead I heard a voice behind me which caused me to turn around.

"Hey, are you okay?!" The girl I tried to rescue came back and I was glad she was safe, I thought that she would stop right in front of me, but she tackled me into a hug. It caught me of guard, so we both ended up falling to the ground.

"Whoa! Are you-" Before I could scold her for being reckless, she cut off me off.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried for you. I thought something bad might have happened to you!" Strangely, I realized that the stranger I tried to save had the same worry I felt as I attempted to rescue her.

"I-I-I'm fine." The close proximity of our bodies made me blush and considering she was holding onto me pretty tightly didn't help either.

"I'm just glad you are." The girl seemed to finally take notice of the ominous and dangerous looking men near us, I thought that we might have to run again, but what happened next kind of surprised me.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama." The men kneeled before her. "If it wasn't for our carelessness, then you wouldn't have been endangered." The girl broke our hug, I admit I was kind of disappointed it ended, and stood up before helping me up.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault for leaving ahead of you. But it's just thanks to him, that I was actually safe." She pulled me close and once again, I blushed because we were so close, close enough that I could feel her breast on my arm that she was holding.

"Thank you young man, we owe a great favor for rescuing our Ojou-sama." They bowed at me and before I could tell them to stop, the security guards at the hospital arrived.

"Are you all alright, the police should be on their way." The head security guard stated and the girl looked worried.

"T-the police!" She looked like she just wanted to leave.

"What, don't tell me you're a felon young lady." He joked with her.

"No, it's just that there's someone... never mind." She stopped speaking and he stopped joking with her.

"Okay, I see. Nishikino-san, are you alright? Your parents will worry about this once they hear about it."

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." I noticed her discomfort with the police, so I tried to make an excuse for getting her out of there. "But if you don't mind, I'll feel more comfortable if I could take her somewhere safe."

"Sure, I already informed someone for a ride and they should arrive soon."

"Thank you." He left and I turned back to the girl. "Are you okay"

"Yes, I'm fine, but..." She reached for my face and it stung, so I pulled away from her touch. "You're the one that's not okay."

"I-it's just a little bruise, so I'll be fine." As I looked away to hide my blush, my eyes finally got a good look at her face and I finally recognized her. "W-wait Kousaka-san."

"Yes?"

"Kousaka Honoka-san?"

"Mhmm." She nodded as well.

"Huh, no wonder why I felt so determined to save you." I said quietly, but she heard.

"Oh, and why is that?" I seemed to have peaked her curiosity.

"U-um, because..." Because I've met you a couple times already and have a little crush on you, but of course I couldn't say that.

"Never mind that Nishikino-kun, but exactly where are you taking me?" She reminded me that I planned to take her to my house nearby.

"My house, it's close, but it's heavily guarded, so you should be safe there."

"Okay then," she looked at the man who saved me earlier. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'll send some men to stay within the area just to be safe and I'll inform your parents about this."

"Okay, but don't mention about it to that person, okay." The man nodded and bowed politely before walking away.

"Then I guess now it's a sleepover at your house Nishikino-kun." I blushed slightly for this is the first time a girl that wasn't my childhood friend have stayed at my house.

"Yeah, but do you mind not calling me Nishikino, everyone at the hospital calls me that already and I don't want you to do it too."

She smiled lightly. "Okay then, Maki-kun, or would Maki-chan sound better?" I became flustered once again.

"C-chan?!"

"Maki-chan it is, it suits you."

"But I'm a guy!" I argued.

"So what, it's my nickname for you. All you asked was that I called you Maki, so I decided to use -chan. Would like me to go back to calling you Nishikino-kun?" I looked away with a pout and said with a slightly spoiled voice.

"No..."

"Good, now we can go since it seems like your car is here." She grabbed my hand and began to lead me. My heart started pounding and I gulped quietly, going home with the girl I like somehow made me nervous, but I felt like something would happen.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey guys and did you enjoy this, well I sure did enjoy writing it. The next chapter will be smutty, so it's a good time to back out now if you're not into those types of stories. It will have the details of what exactly happened on Maki and Eri's night with Honoka with extra and specific details, so if you liked this and can handle what is to come, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
